In a wireless communication system of the related art, each cell has an inherent Physical Cell IDentifier (PCID), and a serving cell is changed through a handover procedure when a terminal moves between cells. Recently however, a system in which a plurality of sub-cells having the same cell identifier and existing in one cell has been introduced. In such a system, when a terminal moves from one sub-cell to another sub-cell, since the cell identifiers of the sub-cells are the same, a handover procedure is not required.
Meanwhile, a Channel Status Information-Reference Signal (CSI-RS) has been introduced in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long-Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) release-10, and the CSI-RS is used to allow the terminal to acquire channel status information when a reference signal for demodulation is used for channel estimation. However, it remains difficult to determine a serving cell of a terminal in a wireless communication system including a plurality of sub-cells.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.